Just Friends
by RKluv
Summary: One sunday, after i had gone to church with my friend Ryan, She and I went to Krogers. To find that our lives would never be the same. After we met Him. What happens? Are Ryan and him "for sure" or are they "just friends"?
1. Chapter 1

I am not Stephanie Meyer, or Taylor Lautner, or Robert Pattinson so i hav no rights or anything like that. Just letting you know.

So what happens when you meet someone so hot it's hard to breathe? My friend and I did. This is what happened.

Chapter 1 of just friends

Prologue

So after the movie Twilight came out, my friends and I were just a little obsessed with the fact that the movie was out already. It was over. We wouldn't move on in story until next year. It was sad. Plus we were all obsessed with Robert Pattinson.

So after a while, when the obsession was dying down, my friend, Ryan (she's a girl and loves this name), and I, Ursula (my favorite name), were googling pictures of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner. With their shirts off. LOL! Like, we were all doing it.

So anyway, we came across a fan fiction site today. Actually, a couple of them. This one for example. So she was more into it than I was. Like she's a regular reader of Jazz and Em go shopping. I, on the other hand, laughed that she was a member, laughed harder when she had 'subscribed' to more than one story, and laughed the hardest when I saw how many users had accounts and _wrote _stories on there.

This to me was hilarious. But as I read them with her, I learned that people were obsessed more than we were. Looking up pictures of Taylor with his shirt off. So we thought we'd write you what happened last week. Just to shake things up and all. So this is what happened last week.

**Ursula's POV**

We were walking out of Kroger on Sunday after church. We had an assignment in school's Home Ec. class. We had to bake a cake for Ms. Munzenburger's fifth baby girl's birthday for extra credit. So as we're walking out the door, we froze solid, and no, not because it was probably -2 degrees out, (that's just Michigan) but there stood the totally gorgeous Taylor Lautner walking into Kroger. OMG! He was walking toward us.

My friend Ryan could just barely contain herself. She turned toward me, about to cry.

"Shhhhh!" I tried to make her calm down. I hugged her and then she was giggling uncontrollably. "He'll never even look at you if you don't try to act _normal" _as he passed.

She straightened herself up and looked normal-ish with a crazed smile. There was nothing I could do for her.

Oh my, he was getting closer. I felt my heart beat in my throat. Probably ten times worse for her. I swore I could hear his steps coming closer. I started walking but almost couldn't. It made me wonder, why is he so gorgeous? and why now? Ryan was hopeless, but she was playing it cool. He was almost by us and then WHOOSH! He went right by us with a smile.

Only not any smile, an alluring smile. The one that said 'follow me inside' or that's how I took it. But I was obsessed so I guess any look would say that for me. Ryan must've gotten the same idea. She spun around on one foot and pulled me back inside with her. Smooth as ice. EEEK! We walked down the main isle, looking through each side isle, trying to catch a glimpse. Finally, there he was, in isle 8. Looking at Oreos. Double-stuffed or Triple-stuffed?

We needed a plan to approach him. Ryan and I started to walk back to the door. Fast. Once there, we started planning. We came up with a fool-proof plan. You know why it was fool-proof? Because we came up with it and we were fools for him.

We entered the store and started arguing.

"Oh my god! How could you forget the Oreos? It's, like, the most important part." I said. She rolled her eyes and tried to look pissed but a smile was hinting at the corner of her mouth.

"I thought you were getting it. It's not my fault, you said you'd get the Oreos." She replied.

We got to the isle and the breath caught in my lungs. There he was, he smiled at us. Oh shit, he'd spotted us. He probably could see right through the stupid plan, but oh well.

We walked down and played it cool. I walked a little behind Ryan, on her heels was more like it. She walked like she owned the place.

"Double or Triple-stuffed?" she asked, winking to me as she saw what he was holding.

"Triple." I said.

She leaned across him to the Triple-stuffed and the looked up, and smiled dazzlingly. "Oh excuse me." She said sweetly.

He smiled at her like he'd just seen his the love of his life and said "No prob." Oh my god, his teeth are perfect.

She turned me and her eyes lit up. I smiled hugely. We started walking back down the isle when he called her back.

"Hey," he called and we did the one-foot-turning-thing, both of us smiling sweetly, "do you know which is better, double-stuffed or triple?"

We walked back to him. Ryan first, of course.

"Well, personally, I like double-stuffed," I said, "Too much stuffing overwhelms the cookie."

"Yeah, I get that. You still want to taste the cookie but you don't want too little stuffing." Oh my god, he was looking at me.

"Yeah, I agree. I like double-stuffed. It's probably the best." Her eye twinkled and he didn't look away.

"I think we have to go. C'mon Ryan, we gotta bake the cake." I said, pulling her away. She looked at him one last time, I bet there eyes connected because that explains what happened next.

"Hey wait." We slowed down and turned toward him only half-way though, not to seem too obvious that we like him. "Ryan right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, nodding.

"You guys…. wanna go to Starbucks?" he asked us, though when he said 'guys' he meant Ryan, and me if I had too.

"I don't know. I'd love to," then she looked at me in question, "but we have a cake to bake and it'll take a while." Ryan looked dismayed. You butt, I thought. Taylor Lautner just practically asked you out and you declined.

"Sorry." She said. She turned and started walking away but he called her back. Again.

"What about tomorrow?" he said catching up to us.

"School." She said.

"What school?" he asked hopefully.

"Grand Rapids Central." I said. He didn't glance at me.

"Oh cool. Me too." He said. "When do you think we can hang out then?"

Oh god, I thought.

"Ryan, the cake only takes, like, an hour to bake. It's the decorating that takes the longest but whatever. You guys can go to Starbucks." I said, realizing that (I wasn't wanted there by Taylor) but I wanted to be there to save her from eminent screw-ups.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "Okay, cool." She could hardly speak, she'd probably stopped breathing.

"Awesome!" he enthused. Then looked at me with what might be a hint of regret.

His hand lightly brushed hers and she hiccupped. Not that noticeable unless you were looking for it.

"C'mon Urs." She said and I felt triumphant over Taylor. I was still her numero uno. LOL. As if I competed with Taylor. I was her wing girl. I didn't mind. We went to the counter of by the cashier.


	2. OMG! A DATE with TAYLOR!

Chapter 2 of Just Friends OMG! A date with taylor!!!!!

"How may I help you?" the Starbucks girl asked. Her eyes caught on Taylor and she was gone.

"I'll have a tall Carmel Frappicino and you want…" he looked at Ryan.

"I'll have the same." He smiled at her and she did the same. Aww, they're a cute couple.

"Is that all?" she said, eyeing me behind them.

"Yes, that's all." He said, knowing who she was looking at.

"Cool, That'll be $9.10." she said and dragged her eyes from him and to the cash register.

"Here." He handed the girl a ten. "Keep the change." He said and led Ryan to a table.

I walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, dislike was evident. I wasn't sure if it was my fault or Taylors for her mood.

"Double Chocolate Chip." I said, smiled. Apparently what they taught you in elementary wasn't true, the smile wasn't contagious.

"$4.79" she replied. I handed her a five, she didn't appear to be handing me my change. Probably too focused on Taylor and to to jealous of Ryan. I was glad my boyfriend Jake looked like a Hollister model or I'd be in deep shiz.

"My change?" I said purposely letting a little acid leek in it.

" Oh, yea right" she said STILL looking at them.

" HEY, over here. HELLO!! Veronica is it, well _apparently_ you are too blind and didn't see the way he's looking at _her._ Gosh. Ugh." I said to her and loaded on the acid.

" uuuuuuhhhhh, Sorry your right. You have a boyfriend Veronica get it together." She mumbled to herself as she got my drink.

Should I stay or should I go. Haha now I got that dumb song stuck in my head. Anyway, I need an excuse to leave and fast.

"Uh, Ryan I got to go to the bathroom." I said

"Uh-kay. We'll be rate…" she trailed off even though I was turned around I could see she was lost too.

I didn't go to the bathroom, instead I walked outside to call my mom.

"Hey mom its Urs, Can you come get me I'm at Starbucks….. k thanks" I hung up, fifteen minutes. Good.

I went back inside just in time to see Ryan talking a little too fast for comfort. She was nervous, anyone could tell. Then he asked the death question, which with her in this state, she would give him the honest-to-goodness answer. 14, which would be awkward since Taylor was 16. At least until her big day.

"Hey Ryan." I intruded. She nudged me in the side when I sat down.

"Hi Urs-u-la." Emphasizing the syllabols in my name.

"So yeah, I'm going home, mom's coming to pick me up." I said, watching Taylor's expression light up at the prospect of me not being there.

"Oh," her face drooped a bit, "you sure?" she asked. She looked sad but happy and maybe just a drop of confusion.

"Yeah I'm sure." I smiled real sweetly at her and she smiled the same back, but when I looked at Taylor, my face shifted to a smirk and he smirked back.

"But you can't leave me." She said playfully but pulled my ear closer to her and whispered "What if I mess up like I was and you're not there to save me?" I couldn't help but giggle. It was a funny idea, her screwing up in front of _him._

I looked around seeing my mom pull up. "Okay I got to go my moms here."

" I'll come say hi!" obviously wanting to talk to me.


End file.
